


i see it clearly now, i'll hold you dearly now

by dawningofdrag



Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, i just love their dynamic okay, theyre sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: It's the first time Rosé sees Denali be so visibly upset, so, he reaches out.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141637
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	i see it clearly now, i'll hold you dearly now

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has done nothing but occupy my brain since that infamous untucked moment lmao. paired with my current outpouring love for rosé in general, i was bound to write something with these two anyway. my good friend mina (goodemornting here on ao3 - an absolute legend) requested that i write some rosnali on my tumblr, so I thought I might as well post what i made on here ! hope u enjoy

“Hey- everything okay?”

Rosé doesn’t even hesitate to ask Denali who sat next to him, genuine worry glazing the viridian in his eyes. His question is soft, quiet, barely loud enough for the queen next to him to hear. Denali hasn’t spoken a word to him since taping ended an hour ago, the usual eye rolls and off handed comments Rosé had gotten used to were all just memories of yesterday. He waits patiently as Denali continues to keep his distance, staring out of the window next to his assigned seat in the van and acting like he didn’t hear him. Rosé knows he did, though. So he presses on.

His fingers are light, gentle, careful as he reaches out his hand to caress the younger queens forearm in an attempt to console him. Forgiving touches then turn into tighter grips as he laces Denali’s free hand with his own, intertwining painted fingertips with his as he lets his thumb run back and forth against the soft skin of the younger queen’s hand. Rosé feels the nerves start to bubble in the pits of his stomach, the sudden intimacy of the moment leaving him anxious for any sort of reply.

“You don’t have to say anything, okay? I’ll just be here, if you need me.” He whispers with a reassuring tone, face close to Denali’s shoulder, before leaning back against the uncomfortable cushions of his van seat. Rosé finds himself waiting in silence, bottom lip retreating between his teeth as his other hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt to ease his fleeting mind.

Then he feels it. A small squeeze of his hand, tan fingers moving quietly in the comfort of his touch, and Rosé almost lets out a sigh of relief.

Denali slowly tears his body away from the window he was previously occupied with to turn towards him, the weight of his side now resting on the older queen’s chest in a request for comfort. He leans his head against Rosé’s chest, grip on his hand tighter than it was before. The older queen lets himself relax, allowing Denali to find a comfortable position all cuddled up next to him before he lets himself crack a smile at the silent acknowledgement. It was all he needed really, Rosé admits, and the nerves that previously occupied his restless mind have been driven away by the way Denali nestled his head in the crook of his neck.

“Oh Rosie-“ Denali sighs, eyes closed as he finally settles next to him, their intertwined hands held close to his chest. “What would I do without you?”

Rosé doesn’t know how his smile could get any bigger, but it does. “Probably going home.”

Quick thinking earns him a chuckle from the man cuddled next to him, and Rosé feels as if he had just won the whole fucking show. Denali pulls his head away to quickly meet Rosé’s green eyes with his own, playfully hitting his chest and muttering a quiet “Fuck you.”

All Rosé manages to do is stick his tongue out before Denali retreats to his previous position with his head resting comfortably on his shoulder, face so close to his that he could feel Denali’s breath on his neck.

They sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and when the other queens in the van catch on, they don’t say a word. Not until tomorrow, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on tumblr @dawningofdrag! 🤍 i might crosspost my other shoter oneshots posted on my blog that never left the website soon just so that all my works are accessible on here too


End file.
